Serenity: 2nd Guardian To The Moors
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Maleficent has been both guardian and protector to the Moors. One day she is betrayed by a human she once viewed as a friend and perhaps more. Afterward Maleficent cut the Moors off from the humans and her heart from love. Throughout all this Maleficent wasn't alone. Her servant Diaval remains and her younger sister Serenity. *Based off of 2009 and eventually goes into 2019 film*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Serenity and any alterations the storyline plot this creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Serenity: 2****nd**** Guardian To The Moors Prologue**

_Let us tell the old story anew and we will see how well you know it._

_Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together. In one kingdom lives the human's with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors. For in the other kingdom, the Moors, lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature. An unlike their counterparts they needed neither king nor queen but trusted in one another. A trait that the humans seem to lack in all the past generations one after the other in spite of all the chances they have._

_In a great tree on a great cliff in the Moors live two such spirits. A stranger who hasn't ever laid eyes on either of them before might take the two for regular and normal human girls, but they are not just any everyday girls. _

_These two are fairies._

_But that's not all. They are not just any simple ordinary fairies you can find in storybooks. Both of them are sisters and they are Dark Fae. _

_Their names are Maleficent and Serenity._

_Maleficent is the elder and Serenity the younger in the duo. _

_For as long as they can remember the two has always been living together in the Moors._

_Tragedy struck them a handful of years ago when their parents were killed in a small confrontation with the humans leaving their daughters to fend for themselves in the Moors. _

_One would think that would've been the end for Maleficent and Serenity, but destiny had other plans in store for them. _

_The girls weren't left alone after they were orphaned. After all they had everyone else in the Moors to be their family. Not once were they ever truly alone. _

_As the elder Maleficent took charge over her sister's welfare and guarding the Moors in their parent's place, having to grow up fast._

_Fortunately that doesn't stop Maleficent and Serenity to live happy and carefree in the paradise that is the Moors. Life couldn't get any better for them while living in peace and tranquility. _

_Then one day a rare event occurs in the Moors that does forever alter Maleficent and Serenity in a tremendous life changing event. _

_For the first time in years a human has stepped foot in the Moors. _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get this one up for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it after I saw Maleficent Mistress Of Evil the inspiration for this one went sky high.**

**By the way if you believe Serenity should have different powers compared to Maleficent what should they be? I have a couple of ideas of my own, but I'm interested to know some of yours, too.**

**Also, if you've seen the movie already I bet you already have plenty assumptions on who Serenity is probably going to the paired with. I'd tell you, but where's the fun in that. Ha! Ha! Want to guess? ;D **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Serenity and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Serenity: 2****nd**** Guardian To the Moors Chapter 1 **

Serenity was tending to an injured fawn at the lake when she receives a call from the Air Spirit informing her about some exciting information.

You see Serenity can commune with all animal species telepathically, heal their injuries, and even bend them to her will if she so chooses although she prefers the first two more than the third. That's not all she can go. Serenity talks and interacts with the elemental spirits of air, water, fire, and earth all the time.

Each of the four elemental spirits do assume alternate forms. An air is/are autumn leaf, water's physical form is a stallion, earth rock giant, and fire a salamander.

The relationship that binds them altogether is very strong. And it's because of this bond the Air Spirit is the one to notify Serenity about the intruder at the pool of jewels.

Serenity quickly wraps up with the fawn and the Air Spirit whisks her away on the air currents to the pool of jewels where the Border Guard have things well in hand.

The Border Guards are humanoid tree looking giants made of pure roots and greenery that contain faces that have the appearance of carved wooden skulls in a fashion. The Border Guard all carry spears and masses. When it's required of them each one rides fierce creatures resembling warthogs as their mounts. Humans use horses and the Border Guard have those in their arsenal. They are strong and fearless protectors of the Moors, defending the lands and all the inhabitants from all forms of intruders that push in from the outside. They take their duties very seriously. Chief among them is a Balthazar. The strongest and most skilled warrior of all the Border Guard numbers residing in the Moors. For certain no one would want to piss this guy off on purpose.

At present Balthazar has the intruder cornered at the pool of jewels with one of his men assisting him. Both are pointing their spears threateningly at the small cave where the human has taken refuge. There's technically no escape for whoever this mortal is.

Serenity got there first before her sister.

Balthazar is not pleased.

Speaking in their native tongue instead of common Balthazar voices his displeasure that she's here.

Softly, curious, Serenity said "I'm not afraid. Besides I've never even seen a human up close before."

Sentiments shared with Maleficent.

Speaking of which Maleficent makes an appearance seconds later having been delivered the same news as her.

Landing next to Serenity on the same rock, Maleficent said "Where is it?"

Serenity motions towards the humans hiding place where he has yet to extract himself from.

"Come out," called Maleficent.

Speaking at last the, the human said "No! They mean to kill me. And besides they're hideous to look at."

Serenity can tell that the human is a boy. Now all they require is for him to step into the light.

Balthazar grunts angrily at the insult to his kinds outward appearance.

Speaking in their defense, Maleficent said "That's extremely rude!"

Shaking her head, Serenity said "Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome."

Balthazar nods in thanks at the compliments.

Taking a few steps closer, Maleficent said "It's not right to steal, but we don't kill people for it. Come out. Come out this instant!"

Seeing no other choice the human pushes through the reeds and vines concealing him. Here it's revealed the intruder isn't a human adult, but simply a young boy about the same age as the girls. The shock they feel is reflected in his dumbfounded and apprehensive expression.

This catches the sisters off guard surprising them. The Border Guard lowers their spears not seeing this child as a threat. If it were an adult it would be one thing. This is another.

Squinting her eyes as she scrutinizes him, Maleficent demands "Are you fully grown?"

"No," said the boy.

"I believe he's just a boy," said Maleficent, urging the Border Guards to not hurt him.

"And you two are just girls," said the boy, unsure, taking in the wings and horns they possess that make the sisters different than him. "I think."

"Who are you," said Serenity, head tilting cutely.

Straightening, raising his head to appear taller, the boy said "I'm called Stefan. Who are you?"

Equally as confident, Maleficent said "I'm Maleficent."

"And I am Serenity," introduced Serenity.

Speaking in his gruff manner Balthazar demands that Stefan return what he took from this sacred pool.

Nodding, Maleficent said "Yes, we were just getting to that." She then turns back towards Stefan. "You have to give it back."

Evasively, pretending he doesn't know what Maleficent is talking about, Stefan said "Give what back?"

Sighing Maleficent holds out her hand in answer. Stefan is reluctant to relinquish his prize. Serenity gives Stephan an ultimatum. Either he hands it over willingly or they'll leave to the Border Guard to retrieve it. Stefan needs no further urging and tosses jewel where Maleficent catches it.

She then tosses the jewel into the sparkling clear waters.

That settles that.

Serenity and Maleficent then escort Stefan to the Moors edge.

On the way Stefan makes no bones complaining about what the girls did.

"If I knew you would throw it away I would have kept it," grumbled Stefan, miffed.

"My sister didn't throw it away. She delivered it home as we're going to do to you," objecting Serenity, correcting him.

The three of them then exit the forest where the grand castle in a neighboring kingdom can be seen.

Staring wistfully at it, Stefan declared "Someday, you know, I'll live there. In the castle."

"Where do you live now," asked Maleficent.

"In a barn," said Stefan.

"Oh, so your parents are farmers then," said Maleficent.

Looking away a bit in pain, Stefan admits "My parents are dead."

Gently sympathetic towards him now, Maleficent said "Ours, too."

Upon this revelation Stefan now gazes at the sisters with new understanding eyes and smiles.

Grinning, Stefan said "We'll see each other again."

Concerned for his safety, Maleficent said "You really shouldn't come back here you know. It's not safe."

Agreeing with her sister, Serenity said "You got lucky with the Border Guard this time. They might now take kindly to you returning here uninvited."

"And if I made that choice, if I came back, would the two of you be here," challenged Stefan, not unkindly.

"Perhaps," said Maleficent.

Stefan holds his hand to shake. The moment Maleficent offers hers she immediately withdraws releasing a yelp.

"What's wrong," said Stefan, startled.

Checking her sister's palm, Serenity said "It's your ring. Iron burns fairies."

"I'm sorry," apologized Stefan, removing his ring and throwing it far away from them. He then departs for home. "I like your wings."

The warmth and sincerity felt in the encounter leave the sisters all smiles.

True to his word Stefan did return to the Moors of his own volition. And in doing so after discarding his ring after possessing so little in the first place acquired something far more precious. Stefan, Maleficent, and Serenity became the most unlikely of friends where he came many times. The sisters loved teaching him about their world and in return he answered all their questions about his. And for a time it seems as if in them at least the old hatred between men and fairies had been forgotten.

As it will, for Maleficent and Serenity, friendship slowly turned into something else.

And on Maleficent's 16th birthday Stefan gave her a gift. He told her it was true love's kiss.

Serenity was happy for her elder sister. In Stefan she saw her sisters salvation and a way to everlasting happiness.

As Stefan and Maleficent had grown closer she did not begrudge them this. Instead Serenity's wandering mind kept being drawn more and more to the human world with each story Stefan told. True that Serenity is content with their lot in the Moors, but her desire to continue learning has never been sated. Thankfully Stefan was around to deliver his knowledge no matter how miniscule the world he actually knew about outside the two kingdoms.

Alas it is unfortunate that nothing lasts forever.

As the years passed Stefan's ambition drew him away from the Moors and the sisters who live there and towards the temptations of the human kingdom. While Maleficent and Serenity, the strongest pair of the fairies, rose to become the protectors of the Moors.

And woe to those foolish enough to dare prove themselves an enemy meaning to do harm to the beloved Moors.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**In case any of you are curious the powers you see Serenity have here are inspired from the Tortall Series created by a very creative and talented author Tamora Pierce. If any of you haven't read her books yet look up and purchase immediately. You won't be disappointed with what you find. Personally her books are some of my top favorites. The books I have were read so many times over that they're nearly worn out. **

**This is merely one of the abilities I'm granting Serenity. In the movies Maleficent has so many different powers that I feel it should be the same with her sister. So I think Serenity should be able with elemental spirits similar to the ones in the new movie Frozen 2. If you've seen the movie then you probably already know what I mean which makes it even better. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
